Bewirtschaftung
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Mantenerse controlado. Y que nadie se dé cuenta. Y reírse de ello. O lo que enfrenta Newton Geiszler, todos los días...aunque no lo parezca.


_Bien, podéis acusarme de procrastinación. Hasta de pereza. Pero resulta que los ciclos bajos se salvan desquitándolos. He leído algunos fics que intentan meterse en la piel de Newt, pero resulta que yo ¡Estoy en su pellejo! _

_La bipolaridad dista de ser cómica, pero uno debe tomársela con humor, para sobrevivir del diario. Este intento de drabble –no puedo llamarlo así, porque nunca me rijo por las reglas- es sólo una muestra de lo mucho que Newton Geiszler siente, en un día común y corriente. Y de lo cambiante que es el asunto. Se utilizó a Rammstein y a System of a Down, para escribir esto. Escrito en primera persona, de una forma penosa, después de dos semanas particularmente horrendas. _

_Agradezco vuestra paciencia, comentarios y lecturas._

_Namasté_

_FA._

**Pairing**; Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Vanessa Gottlieb.  
**Disclaimer**; Pure Lies.  
Post Guerra, spoilers de la película y de la novela.  
**Warnings**; Bipolaridad, angst, medicación, confusión. Infidelidad sin premeditación. Prejuicios. Ah, el título significa 'control sobre algo, administración de uno mismo'.

**Rating**; T.

**Bewirtschaftung**

Inspirar. Espirar. Esperar.

Y el dolor no se vá, no desaparece y hay que acostumbrarse a ello, al pulso sobre la sien izquierda, a los fosfenos cada vez que cierras los ojos y la luz desaparece. Y la tristeza, que es intolerable.

Tengo que despertar.

El café funciona… pero sólo hasta un límite; después, las manos te tiemblan y te dá un sueño incontrolable y no dejas de suspirar en toda la mañana.

Si tomas los meds, todas las sensaciones desaparecen. Y con ellas, las tres cuartas partes de tus ideas. El mareo es leve. O es insoportable, depende de quien esté hablando, de la dosis, de la cantidad de sueño, de la pena, sea ésta real o irreal.

Afuera, llueve.

Como ha llovido los últimos 22 días, desde el fin de la guerra y desde el inicio de esta investigación nueva y ¡_Gott im Himmel_! ¿Acaso no pueden callarse? ¡Estoy hasta el puto carajo de esta maldita lluvia…

Martilleo y maldiciones y todo un estruendo; el equipo está desensamblando la estructura entera del Shatterdome y debería estar empacando mis cosas para volver a Berlin.

Llueve llueve llueve llueve.

No soporto un minuto más; Rammstein en los audífonos y eso, porque lo escuchaba una de mis novias y mi abuelo y Fiedrich, cuando tocábamos en SSK (_Schwarzem Samt_ _Kaninchen_, o como nos llaman los americanos "Black Velvet Rabbits").

Me enfoco sobre el microscopio; cinco muestras de tejido, a punto de la necrosis.

No sé si sentir alivio o desesperanza; no habrá más, ni una sola célula, sin importar cuánto haya colectado Chau y sus esbirros, a menos que Los Amos inventen otra forma de regresar a nuestro mundo y destruírlo y con él, a nosotros, insoportables cucarachas.

—¡Newton!

Cuento del diez al uno. Tengo que sonreír, hacerme de paciencia, no temblar, ser amable, mantenerme simpático y demás etcéteras: Hermann y el mariscal Hansen.

Hermie eleva apenas una ceja; se diría que es uno de sus muchos tics... pero no.

Son años de conocernos, de estar pegados como siameses, más ahora después del drift; es una advertencia y tengo que mantener al personaje excéntrico que los demás conocen, no deben sospechar que soy este pequeño saco de miseria que detiene sus impulsos suicidas cada mañana.

Patético...

Me quito los audífonos; _Mein Teil_ sigue sonando en ellos.

Dos técnicos siguen al mariscal; arrastran un tanque con cinco parásitos y una caja negra, bastante sospechosa. El dolor me atraviesa el pecho; otro kaiju.

No puedo evitarlo; Hermie me acusaba de ser un kaiju-groupie. Nunca se dió cuenta de lo interesantes que me parecían, de lo geniales que eran, de la falta de temor que nos tuvieron siempre y de lo suicida de sus misiones, de la lealtad ciega para con Los Amos y del éxtasis que implica compartir la mente con alguien más, ellos, que piensan como colmena y cuya unión es cien veces más poderosa que nuestro drift dichoso, apenas un salto de microbio en el lomo de una pulga.

Hasta ahora, que ha estado dentro de mí, más que yo mismo.

Hasta ahora, me comprende y me protege de todos y su mirada es de preocupación y de angustia por mí y sé que no debo hacerle sufrir y debo esforzarme. Debo hacerlo por él, si no por mí.

El Mariscal ordena a los técnicos –apenas un gesto-que abran la caja; no necesito microscopio ni estudiar el tejido de cerca, para reconocerlo.

Es un embrión en formación, una mórula, un futuro leviatán todopoderoso, lleno de furia y ácido y fuerza y...

Lo amo, de inmediato.

Contengo la respiración, recordando el orgasmo —intenso, horrendo, casi doloroso— que sufrí cuando la lengua de Raiju rozó mi rostro, en el refugio subterráneo y al reconocer al bebé, saliendo de ella.

—Chau lo sacó. Es un gemelo en formación. No sé en qué sentido...

—¡Oh por Jove! ¡Es genial! ¡GENIAL! ¡Podremos criar uno, desde el inicio y ...

Hermann hace ojos de espiral. Como siempre, he dicho lo que no debo. Y no me importa; el lazo mental que me une a ellos venía desde antes, estoy seguro, en verdad.

Siempre lo sentí, siempre. Sin importar lo que hayan dicho los siquiatras.

Pero, el lazo que ahora me une a Hermie es tanto o más o igual de fuerte y puede leerme aunque estemos separados o yo duerma y él esté despierto y sé que Vanessa y él han tenido problemas que prometen ser serios pero ¿Quien iba a pensar que no podíamos dormir separados? Nadie censura a Raleigh y a Mako y a nadie se le ha ocurrido la estúpida idea de que efectivamente DUERMEN juntos, porque el drift lo hace necesario, lo hace indispensable, es la única forma en la que estás tranquilo y nadie entiende que no tiene que ver con tus preferencias, con el hecho de que yo sea pansexual y Hermie, fiel a su esposa desde hace veinte años. Y sin embargo, a nadie le gusta que durmamos juntos –claro, a Vanessa menos que a todos- y nadie entiende que los dos lo necesitamos, nada más para DORMIR, carajo!

Vuelvo a la realidad, conteniendo la emoción. Mi tristeza ha desaparecido.

Herc se aclara la garganta y alza las manos; un gesto de impaciencia y de repente, extraño sin remedio a Pentecost y sus malos tratos y su dureza.

—No vas a criar un monstruo en un frasco, Newt.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Hay que explorar las posibilidades y las probabilidades conjuntas de que este tejido biológico pueda usarse en nuestros Jaegers—termina Hermann.

La idea se desarrolla dentro de mi mente a la misma velocidad; porque sucede que ahora, ambos tenemos los mismos conocimientos y puedo ver las ecuaciones brotar como hojas de sus neuronas, en los tonos azules de la sangre contaminada y me doy cuenta de que él sabe que yo sé; ellos volverán, Los Amos no van a darse por vencidos y tenemos que estar preparados y la guerra terminó sólo momentáneamente y hay tantísimo por hacer...

Sé que Hermann se estremece; siente mi deseo por ellos y mi deseo por todo, el hambre de aprender y el montón de ideas que nacen de mí, sin que pueda detenerlas ni organizarlas y que debo grabar antes de caer en el estupor de la inconsciencia o peor aún, en el tormento de la memoria eidética, que lo és la incapacidad de olvidar nada y a nadie se le ocurre que obtuve los doctorados sólo por eso, porque era la única forma de olvidar que no quería ser normal y trataba desesperadamente de serlo.

Herc decide que no tengo remedio y sonríe y yo me aboco a la tarea y hablo con los pequeños parásitos,sumergidos en su pecera de amoníaco y el Mariscal y los técnicos se van y Hermann se queda a mi lado y besa mi mejilla como lo haría con un niño y me doy cuenta de que puede besarme, él, que no podía tocar a nadie y quizá su lado del laboratorio está un poco menos prolijo porque el caos de mi mente tiende a contagiarse y después de todo, no es tan malo y mi fantasía de quedar unido a él en un solo cuerpo tal vez no sea tan disparatada o es un contagio de la mente de colmena y sé que debo concentrarme y enfocarme y la idea de hacer un Jaeger biológico es genial y de repente, siento amor por todo el mundo y soy feliz y la vida es genial y ya no recuerdo porqué razón quería suicidarme, cuando amaneció.

Afuera, la lluvia —la hermosa, hermosa lluvia—sigue cayendo...


End file.
